Gate - Thus The Ethereals Find A New Planet
by Jeggetts
Summary: A Gate opens up in Japan. The only problem is, the ones who already conquered earth, are still here. One-Shot.


"A recent kidnapping has been attributed to the ongoing fringe terror element. Marcus Hoffman was abducted during business hours, and several ADVENT forces were murdered during the abduction. Marcus was a strong advocate for increased gene therapy clinic construction. This is the fourth such incident in an increased trail of destruction and terror…"

The news report droned on, some people watching with anger at the violence the xenophobes had perpetrated and the destruction they had wrought. Most however, simply let the words be background noise, both in an increasing sense of numbness to the violence, and for the reasons that there was something much stranger going on in the ADVENT redesigned city of Tokyo.

There was far more ADVENT presence than was normal, even with recent terror activities. Tokyo hadn't been hit, but other cities have. Quick battles that ended just as quickly as they began, the criminals leaving before a true force could show up.

Still, it was unusual to see the many more squads of ADVENT troopers and their officer leaders. They even spotted the new additions to their forces, the gunners, engineers, and sentries, green, red, and blues colored uniforms respectively mixed in the patrols. The human volunteers patrolled the streets, or manned checkpoints, a daily routine for the people living there. They had to make sure no one would cause trouble, or if they did, that they wouldn't live to brag about it.

Maybe the people of Tokyo could have brushed it off as simply added security, after all it was certainly warranted. But seeing more of the militarized parts of ADVENT gave pause to even the most confident in ADVENT'S reassurances.

The green armored Mutons, the slithering snake people Vipers seemed twitchy, having one eye on vantage points they could take, the Archons flying in the city's skyline was more than usual in numbers.

And the sectoids… there was no denying that something was wrong with them. They all seemed… unfocused. Pained even. They seemed to occasionally clutch their heads in agony for unknown reasons. Their compatriots only gave them more quizzical glances than any real ones of concern. Though sometimes the ADVENT troopers as well seemed to clutch their heads in pain, the cause being unknown for both cases and to the sufferers of the headaches. They both could be heard occasionaly grumbling in annoyance at the pain.

Whatever the reason was though entirely unknown to the civilian population in the area, it was strongly suspected by ADVENT that some sort of unknown psionic interference was occurring in the area. Something _not_ known to the Elders in the twenty years they have presided over earth. That was cause for interest among the beings who had come to earth searching for the right species that had psionic potential and the physical strength to endure the strain of it, it was something to investigate. The interference had started late in the night before, so the current forces in the area, as formidable as they were, were expected to increase. True, it would give the remnants of Xcom more leeway in certain parts in Japan, but given the psionic power needed to cause this level of interference, it was decided that it might be worth the temporary investment.

The day continued as normal as it could, even with the extra measures. People went about their daily lives, the propaganda disguised as truth, worried civilians always having their eyes open and looking over their shoulder from time to time eyeing their protectors. Despite the odditites, many people could very easily pass this off as a normal day.

That was until all of the sectoids and ADVENT troops fell to their knees, their heads, an intense pain bringing them to their knees, stunning them, unable to do anything through the pain.

So focused on the many incapacitated aliens and ADVENT volunteers, scant few civilians noticed the sudden appearance of a large stone structure, with a black void for an entrance, suddenly appearing in the middle of the modern city. Even the unaffected aliens seemed more interested in the scene that was happening before them, if nothing else but of curiosity for what was causing it, leaving the likely cause for the pain

The few that did approached with curiosity, looking at the structure with open mouths. The building material itself was odd, stone masonry these days being very uncommon. It was an intriguing sight that beckoned more than a few people.

That was until they heard marching. The sound of boots marching in unison, metal clanking and stomping and what could be heard as some voices coming from within the structure.

When the source of the noise finally emerged the people gathered had no idea what to make of it.

It looked like an a army straight out of medieval times, though only the older ones recognized that due to ADVENT urging humans to forget the past and look to the future the elders offered. Metal shields, helmets, chest plates, the whole costume was on display. But it wasn't just that. What looked to be humanoid beasts appeared alongside them. Pigs that walked on two legs, wielding clubs, creatures with tusks, and an assortment of other non humans, new aliens for all intents and purposes.

At this point, the gathered crowd of people began to realize they maybe should have started backing away much sooner than they did. More and more soldiers and creatures marched out from the gateway, making the people back away even faster.

Then the arrows flew. The slight momentum backwards fully shifted into a full blown sprint as the metal tipped death rained down. Some, either being too slow, or tripping in the scramble backwards did not die fast enough as they could feel the arrows tear through their flesh and insides, the arrows missing their hearts for a much more painless death.

Roars erupted from the beasts, and horns signaling a charge sounded off as the mass of black metal pushed forward. The ones on horses charged ahead, quickly catching up to the fleeing mass of civilians, some taking delight in their sabers cutting into the defenseless people.

Others took or a more pragmatic approach and carried a net, ensnaring as many as the could, binding them, and hauling them back through the stone structure among many sneering faces. These people were not putting up any fight whatsoever! Morale and confidence was high among many Imperial soldiers, and they began moving forward, eager to claim this new odd city and it's people for their own.

However, when a group rounded the next street corner, they finally met their first form of resistance. A small metal object, idly whirling back and forth on a predetermined path, suddenly pivoted rapidly towards the invading humans and beasts.

The results were immediate. It registered the unregistered biosignatures signatures as hostile and opened fire, magnetically propelled metal flying right into and right through, the hostile signatures. Red flashes at the muzzle fired off, and red bursts of blood and viscera in the crowd, their black metal amour not slowing the projectiles a bit. The sudden surprise at the mundane looking threat, and it's deadly efficiency, caused enough confusion and delay that the fleeing civilians had room to run and send confusion through the ranks of the invaders.

The confusion was brief, odd thing or no it was a threat. They charged forward, losing at least ten men in the process before the turret's barrel had to take three seconds to vent the heat buildup from the constant firing. It was all the that was needed for the invading forces to quickly close the distance and begin using their swords and spears to do whatever they could to put an end to the lethal pillar.

Some were rewarded with an electric shock as they hit something undoubtedly vital, but also electrical, which went wonderful together with a metal sword and spear shocking several in a very literal sense. Still, they continued their assault, determined to end the thing once and for all.

They succeeded, but not before the turret gave off one more defiant shot, tearing through a man's neck, and through another's shoulder right behind him. With a final spark with something internal being struck, the thing puttered to a halt, it's gun lowered, and the now defunct remains a smoking pile of junk.

The gathered men smiled grimly at their handiwork, sounds off in the distance told them that other were having similar luck with these… things. Metal objects that that seemed to spit fire that did not burn. It looked like this city was not as defenseless as they hoped at first glance, but still, they had the men to see this through, especially since the people themselves didn't appear to be any threat whatsoever. The men knew they could win this easily.

That was until a green bolt struck a man's head, causing it to explode like wet steaming grape. More green bolts lanced forth as the men turned to face the new threat in futility as well placed plasma struck home for each one standing until the destroyed turret served as a sort of gravestone for the pile of bodies at its base. Steam rose from the bodies, the stench of melted metal and skin filling the air, neither present bothered by it in the least.

So caught up in the machine they failed to notice the two lanky grey creatures with wrist mounted plasma guns until the first shot. Though their heads still held a residual pain, they had recovered enough to finally start fighting back. Their heads tilted in curiosity at the strange humans. They didn't fit the MO of the insurgents, in appearance or tactics. At least they went down easy enough. They didn't have time to even humor the nonexistent urge to question it further, as the sound of boots behind them told them they weren't the only ones ready to fight, as the ADVENT troops finally started to join the fray, from blue colored sentries, a lone heavily armored shieldbearer, they were ready to fight. A red clad officer, with a small cape on his back, immediately took charge.

"Mort ala balan!" With the command given the officer led the way, the troopers and sectoids following weapons as the read. They didn't need to wait long. This time, instead of human soldiers, it was the beasts that had come with them.

Feeling no measure of curiosity, the officer quickly let loose with his magnetic rifle, catching one right in the center mass. More arrived, but the others had taken that as their cue to start firing as well. Just the regular troopers though. The officer had decided to save the engineers flash bangs and the heavy gunners ammo for when they truly needed it. It was more than enough, as the beasts were no more durable than the humans, as evidence by dismembered limbs and the twitching bodies on the ground.

Sounds of other mag rifles firing throughout the city, some down quite a ways form the incursion point, rang out, causing the augmented being to continue its own counterattack.

The officer ordered a gunner to take the corner and see what awaited them. Doing so, the green clad trooper took position and peered around the corner. The alien human hybrid witnessed an approaching horde of humans and several of the unidentified species, rapidly approaching their position, with some riders atop what appeared to be native earth horses. It ignored the flags carried by, a symbol of swords and a dragon not worth of its attention. The heavy shields that the humans hoped would provide protections was slowing them down considerably at least.

The officers mind alight with a plan, he ordered the heavy gunners out front, he and the troopers , and the engineers were in the back, their grenade launchers being more than able to handle the gap between their group and the enemies.

He took a brief glance at a pipe leading up the side of the building. With an alien series of orders, the two sectoids, and the blue clad sentries of the troopers started filing up the pipe, gaining a height advantage on the roof, but not opening fire just yet.

Satisfied they had their bases covered, the officer ordered them to round the corner, the gunners spreading out somewhat as they let loose with the heavy machine guns. While the metal shields may have stopped conventional ballistic weaponry of earth before the aliens arrived, they were no match for the red streaks of magnetically propelled metal. Metal screeched as it was rendered, the human forms behind them not faring any better as the gunners swept the formation, red flashes of blood erupting in the crowd of humans, some men tripped over their fallen comrades. Still they marched forward.

The average troopers were keeping an eye on the flanks for the more swift and agile beasts, gunning down any that dared to try and come forward with a few bursts doing the trick each time. The officer overseeing the battle had noticed something behind the shield group though. The humans held something, whatever it was, the projectiles flying through the air were a far more important matter, the metal gleaming and the velocity was enough for its mind to recognize the danger.

He gave an order to the shield bearer of their group and it wasted no time. Pounding it's fist into the ground, a red iridescent shield of energy flared up around them. Just as the process was completed, the arrows impacted the now in the way barrier, sending ripples across the surface of the shields as the arrow's shafts broke in futility against the energy shields. The gunners barely noticed the shields or the arrows, instead still firing, until they were all out of ammo, and needed new magazines.

The officer gave the order to the engineers behind them, and much as the archers in the back of the humans formation, they let loose their own long range bombardment. Grenades soared through the air and landed among the already decimated shield and spear wielding humans. They were more focused on the gunners in front and seeing the pause in their fire gave them purpose as the ones not wounded began to surge forward, their fallen comrades slowing them down, but they pushed forward regardless. That was until the ordinance detonated, sending a brief but powerful shockwave of noise and light and the result was the complete breakdown of any and all order in the ranks. Men staggered about, eyes unfocused and ears unable to hear anything but a thousand bells going off inside their own heads. Many dropped their weapons and shields, and the scant few who just barely escaped being affected were nonetheless shocked by the sight of their comrades now screaming in pain and terror, were unable to push past them to reach the ADVENT forces.

It was all that was needed for the front gunners to reload, and then the red rain of death began again, and now being joined by the flanking rooftop positions of the sectoids and sentry troopers, and to their right, rounding the street corner and from cleaning up the few invaders that managed to get through, more ADVENT soldiers and sectoids joined the fight, effectively forming a killing line, red and green finding no shortage of targets, human or otherwise.

All in all, this paltry excuse for an invasion force it seemed was about to be wrapped up. Their formations were decimated and dying, and the officer could spot what appeared to be a leader among them, riding atop it's horse far in the back away from danger. Perhaps it was the human DNA in it, but it felt a bit of annoyance at the display and it raised it's rifle at the human, intent at snuffing it's life out.

That was until the dragons showed up. Flying through the gate, the winged beast and it's rider were quick to spot the main threats and released a fire ball in the direction. For all their augmentations, there was little one could do to survive the heat that suddenly encompassed the officer, the shields doing nothing to block it. Pain flared throughout it's being, as did the rest of the troopers and sectoids in the line, now all screaming as fire claimed their forms. It still tried to get defiant shots off, but the heat damage was making that impossible. It could feel it's skin burning, melting slightly, running down it's burning suit, some of its metal augmentations falling out with it. Soon, all beings caught in the flames fell to the floor, most dead, some dearly wishing they were.

The last one standing was the lone shield bearer, it's thick armor lasting the longest, but it was still cooking the trooper inside of it, the fire reaching him proper, roughly the same time his already overheated body gave out to heat. The entire line of defenders lay as smoldering and charred corpses in the street.

The sectoids and three sentries on the roof remained where they were, but did not open fire. The grey skinned aliens could see three more dragons come soaring out, followed by four more of the things. Two followed the leader, while two remained it seemed to provide air support, more and more humans came out. Even with what appeared to be a leader well within shooting range of the roof group, they laid low observing the group. Some of the dragons had flown forward, likely scouting the area, and provide any support to the forces that slipped past the line that had formed around the stone structure. The invaders, though temporarily halted due to mass disorganization, were regrouping now, the smoldering remains of ADVENT troops and sectoids giving them some of their lost morale back.

Those observations were mostly made by the sentries of the group, the two sectoids focusing on the flying fir breathing beasts. Perhaps it was the human DNA in it's being giving it the, but the sectoids suddenly got an idea. They remained where they were, garbling out a plan to the sentries.

...

Down the road from the gate and now defeated first responders, the backline of ADVENT in the area was abuzz with activity. The river of civilians had trickled down to a stream, and then barely a trickle. Most had either been killed, captured, or managed to flee to friendly territory, though given the general lack of concern the alien forces seemed to show, friendly was a relative word. The troops in the area were getting orders through the psionic links in their heads. The area around the incursion point had been overrun, flying beasts had killed all defenders, and were now en route to the outlying areas.

An officer receiving the information relayed orders to the others to get into cover, set up some overwatches in preparation for the battles. Reinforcements were on their way but it would take some time to arrive. At this current position, only around five aliens were present. The captain, two standard troopers and two mutons, the green armored brutes growling in anticipation at the sounds of battle. It did know that Archons were in the area, so they had some air support at least. While it was sure it's magenetic and plasma weapons on hand could kill the beast, how soon before they were all engulfed in flames was a question that it didn't want to find out.

There were at least four Archons not far away though, so maybe it wouldn't even come down to them. They were rapidly moving towards them, but it would be a while before they got here.

Just in time as well, for one of the flying lizards had come roaring into view, all aliens in the station opening fire. The mag and plasma rifles impacted the flying creature, but it wasn't enough to fell it, even as chunks of flesh were torn from it, 's underside. It growled at the ineffective display before eyeing the wings and spotting a better way to down the flying beast. But before it could, it retaliated by breathing fire at their position forcing all involved to take cover lest they be roasted. One muton was a little slow and soon found itself with a searing pain along it's backside as the armor was heated and it's thick skin burned from the heat. It roared in response, such an injury being a mere hindrance to it's kind.

Ignoring the pained cries, the officer was quick to poke it's head back out when it was safe and marked the beasts so at least it wouldn't slip by anything's sight in the network.

As it so happened, that included the nearby Archons who were on their way to intercept the flying enemy. Green flashes erupted from the left of the dragon, but in a display of apt observation from the rider he saw it coming and was able to barely avoid the projectiles aimed at them. It did not do as well against the micro missiles impacting it's backside, guided by the mark of the captain, they were able to judge with great accuracy where it would be.

Though terribly injured, and it's rider naught but scattered pieces of meat, the bast still flew. It looked incredibly weak though, and all four knew it wouldn't take much more to bring it down as they tailed it. One was able to manuver next to it's wind on it's right side, and with a plasma shot charging as it did, it stabbed it's staff into the base of it, causing the wing to tear away, sending the flying reptile to the ground, skidding along the street before coming to a stop.

The wounded dragon tried to regain it's foot, but a sudden bout of green plasma raining down from on high without mercy on the beast over and over, until it finally stopped moving.

It was dead, but the sound of mag and plasma rifles down the street told the Archons that it was far from over just yet. Well, that and another beast being marked by the captain.

...

Back at the Gate, the Empire's forces had regrouped almost fully now. The many dead soldiers had been gradually hauled off back to the Gate and were laid in preparation to be carried back as soon as a proper foothold had been established. There still sounds of conflict further in this strange city and they needed to secure the outlying areas fully before they could do anything else.

No one had noticed the group of four sentry troopers and two sectoids still crouching out of sight, but they had been scheming of a way to fall back without being hounded by the army. More soldiers and unidentified species had come through, far too many for them to handle. Especially eyeing some of the larger beasts, larger than a faceless even, and far more threating looking. Though some accompanied the humans heading further into the city, enough remained behind where they weren't taking chances.

The plan would require some finess, but they had it mostly worked out. The two sentries tossed their plasma grenades, but did not activate the detonators, at a corpse.

One of the sectoids concentrated its focus onto that fallen soldier, and soon it began moving and twitching, trying to get to it's feet.

Other soon noticed this and rushed over and expressing their shock at being able to move with such injuries. The psionically controlled corpse held it's hand to it's stomach, concealing the two plasma grenades withing it's wound in mock injury. They also served to hold it's intestines inside to keep up the ruse. Helped along buy it's 'comrades' the sectoid began directing it to shift towards the commander. Thankfully, no one suspected a thing until the last second, when the leader was in throwing distance, it activated one of the grenades and though it's clumsy toss was a little off the mark, it served it's purpose. Soon, the horse the leader was riding on was without a head. lost in the green explosion, and it's rider thrown to the ground with a sever burn covering his entire face, sending out wails of agony and thrashing on the ground.

The soldiers soon dog piled onto the zombie, but that was even better as it activated the remaining grenade and all that did so were either dead or thrashing on the ground from third degree burns and metal melting to their body.

That was only part one of the attack caused disorganization to return to all gathered, the guards near the ADVENT group though turning their heads in surprise hasn't moved away. At least they possessed some form competence.

Part two was just about close enough. And when it was, the second sectoid put all of its will into a nearby dragon. Mind control was always far easier on animals, they had far less mental strength and though it might take a few seconds to adjust to a undocumented species, it was seconds they had.

The dragon roared and thrashed in fear as it felt the invasive presence in it's mind but it soon quieted down, confusing it's rider greatly. Thankfully, the sectoid had finally found what it was looking for: it's fire breath. With full control, the alien made the dragon unleash a stream of fire on the soldiers at it's feet. The sound of screaming erupted from the now flaming men and strange aliens, and the mind controlled beast quickly snapped it's head around to pluck the rider of it's back and toss him away.

It continued to spray the crowd with flames, the smell of burning meat and hair rapidly filling the air as other began trying to kill the beast, even lighting the tall humanoid alien on fire sending it panicking into teh crowd before another dragon clamped jaws on it's neck and began wrestling with the mind controlled one.

The other sectoid and two sentries were already down the pipe, and the grey alien doing the puppeteering, released control of the dragon, just as the other moved in to contain it, allowing all four aliens to slip away without anyone noticing them.

Well, at least they had accomplished something before they had to fall back. They bought the others more time by disorganizing this group, and took down a large threat.

...

By this time, reinforcements had begun arriving near the zone, the drop ships dropping off more and more troopers and other aliens readying for the counterattack. A few were harassed by scouting dragons, one even downed, but for the most part, the Archons were doing a good job of keeping air superiority. A scout UFO was en route as well, but it would take another ten minutes to arrive. Time that could be spent getting the situation under control now. They had armored trucks with mag turrets already, so there really wasn't a reason to delay for much longer. The security posts had been lighting up, providing a clear trail of where these people where they were and are heading.

One such station mostly held by vipers had the misfortune of bearing the brunt of an assault by another band of humans and their own aliens. Granted with their weapons they were holding their own, but the numbers were nothing to be scoffed at.

Their poisons helped. They were able to catch a fair number in them, sending them into convulsing uncontrollably, dropping their primitive weapons. But there was a lot of them, and as soon as the clouds dissipated they rushed them again. One charged a viper, but the snake wrapped itself around the man, still firing her plasma rifle at the advancing horse as she did.

And to complicate matters, it seemed they came with their own brutes. Tall being wielding clubs made of stone, and who could easily turn the vipers into mulch. While they could easily doge, that would take precious seconds away from firing at the group. Either way, the metaphorical walls were closing in.

The viper hissed before snapping the mans neck, preparing to retreat with her sisters to higher ground, when suddenly, the brutes chest had suddenly become akin to blood red tissue paper.

ADVENT's Calvary had arrived it seemed. Heavy APC's with turrets mounted atop had rolled in and were providing excellent crowd control to the situation with copious amounts of magnetic slugs came barreling down he road into view, trained right on the first and foremost beast. There was nearly a hole clean through the ogre chest as it fell.

An ADVENT soldier wearing ornate white armor overwhelmed the mental defenses of another and soon, it began swinging it's club upon it's former allies, either killing them or leavig them wounded on the ground. A third priest had mind controlled a soldier and turned him against his fellows as well.

The priests were not the only advent from the armored truck. Stun Lancers with their electric batons at the ready, and full on combat stims as they charged the crowd, intent on capturing at least a few. Swords and spears were dodged with swift movement and in the confusion from the ogre, the lancer found no shortage of targets as they struck the imperial soldiers with cruel arch of pain. Much like the viper poison, they fell to the ground in a spasm.

One had tossed a flash bang grenade into the crowd and whatever chance the soldiers had promptly vanished. All were blind and deaf, only feeling the lancers electrical strikes as they fell to the ground.

Soon, the entire group was being cuffed, and they even managed to preserve the giant being they had mind controlled. After a mass beating by every lancer involved, it was too injured to do anything.

With the threat under control in this area, the armored trucks and some lancers, ventured further towards the incursion point.

...

At another security station, manned only by two basic troopers, they found themselves staring down a street full of black metal armored humans. Granted, they were also shooting but the rushing mass showed no signs of stopping.

The sounds of clanking metal boots, shouts of war, and shrieks from the non humans were reverberating off the city buildings.

Fortunately for the troopers, they were not alone. Below them were a series of cages, six in total each one holding a 'last resort' option that had been put in place.

Well, the option _was_ either letting them out, or dying by way of stab wounds. They both looked at each other before heading to opposite sides of the room.

Both troopers pressed buttons at the opposite side of the room at the same time, and the cages below them opened. Doors clanked, gear shifted, at the thick metal restraints holding the red colored aliens inside were released. They had heard the sounds of challenge from inside their boxes and were eager to meet them face to face.

The first unfortunate soldier who had been unlucky enough to be first, only had time to register a red blur and the brief sensation of being headless, as the berserker had punched his head clean off. The rest of the group soon found themselves facing six large beings with bone white eyeless faces, and red bodies that disgustingly resembled exposed muscle all over.

Facing, soon turned into being mauled by, as the beasts wasted scant time in striking more soldiers, bones shattering, necks breaking and one had his head bitten clean off the metal helmet not bothering the female muton in the least. Their weapons did nothing more than enrage them with every strike, the red behemothes growing faster and more vicious by the second despite the number of sword and spear wounds. One had even picked up a pig creature and began using it as a flesh club against the others.

What was a large number of charging enemy soldiers soon became a far less numerous group, retreating away from the red horrors who followed them, leaving the two troopers alone, the both of them not being able to help themselves, and observed the blood soaked and limb littered pavement surrounding their security checkpoints with a tiny bit of disgust.

...

It was safe to say that ADVENT were the ones who were emerging as the victors from this incursion. The invaders had been routed along every single route, as just now, the last stray group that had been tracked had the unfortunate luck to encounter ADVENT's mecs. He didn't envy who had to clean up that particular mess of micro missles and heavy metal slugs combing with meat. He could say the same for that berserker group that had been unleashed. And those sentries and sectoids better be thankful they did something useful before retreating.

The armored vehicles thundered along towards the portal, either mowing down enemies, or letting their riot officers zap them into submission for live interrogation, the more fortunate ones simply being mind controlled into giving up.

All these things and more were observed by a tall hooded figure atop a skyscraper through his scope. He had arrived not terribly long ago, this area had been in recent days under quite a lot of scrutiny from the Elders. So much so that they had given him order to investigate of something seemed fishy.

Now that caught his attention. The Commander of X-Com was deemed top priority, enough to warrant the reward of the entire planet as a, how did the human saying go? A carrot in front a donkey? Well, suffice to say, something like caught his attention. It was interesting, exciting, and he had to admit he had not seen what arrived coming in the slightest.

Humans wearing primitive armor, uninvited species, a giant stone gate. Well, more like giant glorified psionic portal of some sort. At least, that's what he was boiling it down to. Gave him quite the headache when it finally appeared, but thankfully it didn't last long. And as amusing as it was to see the ADVENT goons and this unknown force battle it out, it was starting to become just another Lost cleanup at this rate. One he wasn't participating in. Not good for his image for his boss.

He aimed his Darklance sniper rifle, looking through the scope at the forces by the giant portal. "Well, I suppose some pest control should keep the Elders from calling me lazy." He muttered to himself. Really, he found no sport in this. The X-Com soldiers were different, they were a threat, a challenge, guided by their commander, they were always so much fun when he encountered them, every kill he got he had to earn. But these? Glorified civilians with toenail clippers, even those fire breathers were just the experimental breed of berserkers with wings. And not even managing to come close to that image in entertainment value.

"Now let's see... ooh, having trouble with the pet?" He mused, spotting a rider struggling to get his mount under control.

Well, as good as a first target as he was going to get from these interlopers. He steadied his breath his eyes glowed with concentration as he began mental calculating the compensation needed for wind, the many kilometers between him and his target, gauging the movement.

He pulled the trigger, a thunderous clap and a brief flash of red, and him waiting for about three seconds before he saw a puff of blood, and the lifeless rider plot to the ground.

He smirked. The reactions were priceless he had to admit, those that had been watching him. Now for the mount it self. After another set of calculations, soon the beast lay dead along with it's rider. That took care of of the heavy artillery at least. Now for the heavy infantry, those tall creatures. Really, this must how it felt for X-Com to shoot faceless with how large a target they presented, one shot for each one and they fell as well. At least he could add some more species to 'list of things he's killed'.

The goon squads by this time were very near to the incursion point, the armored vehicles firing away, the many red flashes of mag rifles. Though he had to admit, those beserkers that had been let loose seemed to be handling themselves surprisingly well. Only three had been slain so far, the other three having no small of amount of wounds covering them, but between them and the full might of ADVENT, coming for the other sides, and with is sniper support, it seemed that the idea of sticking around was rapidly losing favor with everyone.

Th group turned and ran back into the portal, though the ADVENT forces did not follow. Well, most of them. The three remaining berserkers had a bone to pick with them and in their mindless rage chased them through the portal, and leaving him only imagining how long they would survive on that other world.

Well, that was that then wasn't it? There wasn't a single enemy soldier alive that wasn't under their captivity now, courtesy of the stunnies. Good, saved him some tranq darts.

Well enough of viewing from afar, time for a closeup. He diapered in a flash of purple, and reappeared not a second later right int he middle of the forces who were in the process of rounding up the ones they managed to capture. Something to look at personally very soon.

As bad as the carnage looked form afar, up close it appeared even the cloned soldiers seemed to have the slightest bit of trouble blocking out the sheer quantity of smells. Blood, bodily fluids, burnt flesh, all weighed over this area like a dead muton corpse. He felt his shoes step in the blood more than once, but he payed it no mind. He was sure some purifiers would be able to make it nice and spotless in due time. His main attention was on the gate itself, the portal.

There was countless squawks ringing out all over as the now victorious ADVENT soldiers barked out orders. He ignored them, as well as the occasional stare he got from the other aliens. Despite being on the same side ostensibly, there was always a bit of a disconnect between Chosen and the average goon.

He stared into the abyss that was the gate way now guarded by several troopers all standing at attention for anything else to come out of there. Only the sectoids and priests could possible say something similar, but there appeared to be a shimmering quality, almost transparent to the entire thing. To one exposed to such psionic energy as himself, though admittedly not quite to the level of his older brother, the whole thing looked like one giant faintly colored but glimmering and swirling turquoise structure. Even the three priests seemed oddly taken by it, their limited minds seemingly in slight awe of it.

"Quite the rabbit hole isn't it?" He asked a nearby trooper with an idle tone, who actually had enough emotion to look slightly perplexed under her helmet.

"Course, they made the mistake of making it an easy two way one, tch. Careless. I think the three rampaging female mutons demonstrate that aptly, don't you agree?" He asked without looking, the trooper eventually responding in it's own language.

He didn't respond to her, instead his eyes narrowed as he stared down the actual portal itself. He sensed something, he raised his rifle again down the tunnel, causing the others to as well. They waited for something to appear from it, but nothing did. All that happened was the Hunter pulling the trigger, smirking, and then, holstering his rife, and casually walking towards the captured soldiers, all without explaining what happened.

The ADVENT really should be thankful for those chips sometimes. The Ethereals had to deal with his attitude with complete cognitive functions.

"Well now, I suppose the mental work begins." True, he could leave this for the priests and sectoids, but he had to earn his keep somehow.

He gestured for one of the prisoners to be brought forward. Two troopers brought a man heavily beaten and burned from stun batons. He looked up at the tall being with a surprising amount of defiance left in him.

The Hunter forwent any sort of comments and put his had to the humans head. He squirmed slightly, a fearful expression taking over his entire features as he _felt_ the thing inside his mind.

Soon, it was over, the Hunter stepped back slightly from the man who was shivering on the ground. The trick to doing this was to avoid killing the human while doing so. It tended to cause nasty splotches over their information gathered, the trauma rendering much of it useless. He was only able to extract some memories this way, but it was better than nothing. That's why he always tried to kidnap them, get them to talk the old fashioned way.

Fortunately, unlike most missions against X-Com with them watching each other's back, he couldn't do more than get one at a time before falling back, this time though, they had a quite a lot of time. With this many of ADVENT around, he highly doubted X-Com would try something, didn't fit their MO. So he all the time on this world. He gestured for another to be brought forth, and he repeated the process three more times, each bit of information adding another piece to an increasingly complete picture.

The things he saw and heard. An entirely new world, beings that looked like human except with pointy ears, elves they called them. And a completely separate form of psionics it seemed, 'magic'. The Elders were sure to look into that. More mundane forms of information, the Empire beyond the gate, the towns, the land surrounding the other side, names for the aliens that came through.

Hmm, they had snake people too? Laima? Hmm. Better keep that in mind lest they be overrun with the damn things.

But then, at the fourth person, he found something. Gods. Actual gods. Now granted, the Elders, for all he talked about them, they actually were quite powerful and their gifts not to be considered lightly. He was living proof after all. But this... now this was definitely something that was going to get them thinking.

A smile snaked it's way along his face, exposing his full set of teeth, as this time he went forwards to the soldier with eagerness. "Oh my... things are going to get _interesting."_ He said in the new arrivals tongue, their begging words now understood completely by him.

A shame the Elders don't allow gambling. He was willing to bet on a new conquered planet right soon.

 _..._

The Imperial soldier panted heavily as he ducked and weaved in the alleyways of this strange glimmering city. Why had he joined the military? Why didn't he just stay home with his family? Live out a simple life, find a girl to settle down with. No, he had to choose a life of adventure.

It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth seeing the horrors this world held. Metal golems that tore men asunder with red flashes, men turning on their allies with a foul purple glow in their eyes, men being struck down by wicked smiling being that held the power of lighting in their weapons. The images were burned into his mind as he ran forward, before nearly collapsing. He peered around the corner, of of a few he took to get where he was to see if he had been followed. So much in a panic was he, that he failed to check if this alley was already occupied.

"I don't know who you are..." A voice began behind him making him turn rapidly in surprise, even though he didn't understand the language..

He felt one of his leg flare in pan, and a hand come over his mouth as he fell to the ground, the weight of three men on him.

"But I know what you did." The man said coldly, rapping the metal pipe he held against the wall ominously. The invader was soon bound and gagged and had a bag over his head.

"Contact X-Com as soon as you can. I'm sure they'll want to know we got a present for them."

And thus, the Imperial was captured behind an ADVENT burger.

...

Within the Avenger, central officer Bradford observed the scene on the screen. The news reports were under strict ADVENT control, and they weren't known for saying stuff that put ADVENT even in a remotely uncertain light. So imagine his shock when the news was reporting a mysterious 'gate' opening up in what had been Ginza district of Japan.

"I don't suppose one of you would have any idea of what the hell's going on down there do you?" He asked idly to the three gathered soldiers. All three served as representatives to their each respective factions as well, so he figured it would be a good idea to keep them in the loop on this.

"No." The woman replied with a slightly Russian accent. The Reaper, Elena Dragunova, observed the screen with great interest. She rarely was out of her distinctive hooded coat, and her mask, but for this, it warranted it.

"Negative." The one who spoke used to be a part of ADVENT, Pratal Mox, spoke with an inhuman tone to his voice.

"I am ignorant as the puppets on this matter. Judging by the response ADVENT has shown, I highly doubt this was in any way part of their design." Mox replied.

Yeah, Bradford could have guessed but it never hurt to ask. However, their last guest, a soft spoken french accented woman was strangely silent.

"No... but..." She sounded shaky as she observed the image, and despite her eyes being hidden, even Bradford could feel the one spot on the screen where their eyes seemed to bore into. She didn't even carry the commanding tone she always had.

She stuttered slightly, something that he never once heard in the woman before."Forgive me, but that... gate... even though it is merely on an image I am getting a very... powerful feeling. I cannot explain it, but just the sight of that structure, fills me with anxiety." She continued to stare at the screen, Mox, Elena and Bradford all looking at each other with uncertainty.

Bradford rubbed his temples, filing a mental note to request more booze from their next black market visit. "Well regardless, we've got a new problem to deal with. First zombies, and now Romans coming out of gates. I'll discuss the situation with the commander. We're gonna be heading headlong into this one way or another, I guarantee it. Dismissed."

...

Itami had heard the news from Mox first. Itami had been one of Mox's first friends when he joined. He didn't blame the others for being wary in the least, but without the Skirmishers, the commander wouldn't have been found. You don't so something like that unless you were committed.

Of course, Mox had earned plenty of trust in the meantime, but Itami had been the first. And he trusted the man's word. A giant gate that shat out soldier with antiquated equipment and even more aliens, well that was certainly another problem that had to be addressed.

Either way, Itami could only wonder just what was in store for them now.

...

 **So, hopefully something slightly more different than the other Gate fics where it's the earthlings come in to kick ass.**

 **This is something I've wanted to write for a while now. Yes I know it's not very original in the vein of Gate stories, but hell I just wanted to write it. Thankfully, I put it off until War of the Chosen came out, so that was good! Now the Hunter can have fun testing his skills against dragons!**

 **So yeah, a medieval enslaving Empire or an outer space one, take your pick.**

 **I used more than a little bit of Long War 2 as inspiration, if you're wondering about those enemy types that aren't in the vanilla game. If anyone wants to pick up where I left off with their own fic, go right ahead.**


End file.
